The Duel of Fates
by Rappkea
Summary: In the trials that were faced by many famous duelists, it is clearly seen that the outcome on just a single duel can change the world. Two young men will face one another to prove their worth and continue their legacies as duelists. This is meant to be a prologue to a future story. If you want more Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction, please follow or favorite me to read that story when I post it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a humid Friday afternoon in late August. It had been a long and hot day and the sun began to set over Aeltown, Illinois. A 14 year-old boy walked through the streets on the neighborhood. He wore a red t-shirt with a pair baggy of khaki shorts and black Converse shoes. It had been a long day for him and he was glad that it was over.

He gave a sigh of exhaustion as he turned and entered the building where his family lived. Using the key, he entered the small apartment and turned on a light.

"How'd it go, Jack?" a familiar voice asked.

Jack Stone turned his head and saw his older sister, Amanda Stone sitting on the couch in front of the TV. It was turned to the local news.

Jack took off his backpack and set it on the kitchen counter. "Not bad," he said as he took a blue Battle City Duel Disk out of his back pack and took the Duel Monsters cards out of the deck slot. "I beat a guy who used a burn deck. I destroyed a girl that used Ritual monsters. Oh, and I narrowly beat a guy who used Gravekeepers."

"Did you lose at all?" Amanda asked as she readjusted herself in her seat to face her brother.

Jack gave a smile. "Nope, I'm in the Finals!" Jack said and sat next to his sister.

Amanda returned the smile. She remembered when she dueled in this same tournament two years ago. Armed with her Lavals, she made it to the Semi-Finals but lost in the first duel.

"I'm really happy for you," she said. "Although, you do realize that means you'll be dueling Drake again."

Jack did know that. Drake Thomas had been Jack's rival for a long time. In most local tournaments, when both of them would be in the same tournament, they would eventually face each other. He wasn't a bully or a particularly rude person but he did love to win. He would win some. Jack would almost win others. There were some occasions when Jack would get lucky and pull out a victory.

Jack nodded. "Yeah," he said and paused for a minute as he flipped his cards through his hands. "I don't know how well that will work for me. I guess all I can do is pray for luck to be on my side." He let out a large sigh.

"Well, if you need all the help you can get, you better get some sleep," Amanda said as she focused her attention back to the TV.

"You're not my mom," Jack said, smiling, as he grabbed his deck, Duel Disk and backpack and vanished behind the door that led to his room.

Jack flipped the light switch and walked into his room. It was relatively small but Jack didn't need much space. He set his backpack on the floor next to his desk and sat in the rolling chair. He opened up his laptop and logged into it.

While the computer was loading, Jack turned his attention to a yellow flyer. The words 'Just Duel It Duel Tournament' were written across the top. Jack's eyes went down to the bottom of the flyer where it said, 'Grand Prize – Full Scholarship to Greendale Duel Academy.'

The 'Just Duel It' Duel Tournament was held every year in August. At first, it was a just a simple way for Greendale Duel Academy to find talented duelists and recruit them for the school. Now, it is something that 8th graders spend the entire school year preparing for. Jack was one of those duelists.

Greendale Duel Academy was located in Greendale, Illinois. It was in the northwest corner of the state and it was ranked as the 12th best Duel Academy in the United States.

Going to an elite Duel Academy had been Jack's dream ever since he started dueling. The problem was that, while Jack made decent grades and was a fairly good duelist, he could never afford the tuition to go to any of the other top Duel Academies across the United States. Winning this tournament was the best shot he had.

Jack set the flyer down and picked up his Duel Monsters deck. Flipping through the cards, he came to a card with purple border around the card. The artwork showed a knight in shining armor. The armor wasn't made of iron or of any metal, though. It was pure ruby. The knight had a staff in his hands and was swinging it, heroically.

Jack smiled at the card. He had many good memories with this card. He got it from a booster pack that his friend had got him for Secret Santa when he was very young. And ever since then, Jack always had it in his deck.

Jack set the card back into his deck and turned to his laptop, it had just finished booting up. Jack gave a large yawn. Amanda was right. He needed sleep. He was going to need every edge he could get if he was going to beat Drake. He closed the laptop and turned out the lights.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the 5th Annual 'Just Duel It' Duel Tournament!" a young announcer shouted into his microphone.

The crowded roared throughout the stands of Duel Dome in the Community Center. Nearly all 4,200 seats were filled with spectators who were getting ready to watch the Finals of the tournament. Those who weren't sitting in their seats were at the stand for Just Duel It, the town most popular Duel Monsters card shop and sponsor of this tournament. Many photographers and news reporters stood on the ground floor.

"My name is Andrew McCarthy and this is the Finals of the tournament. We have seen duelists fight brilliantly in this tournament but only two have made it this far. I know you all are anxious to see who will take the crown in this tournament so let's get started!" Andrew said and the crowd responded with another wave of cheers. "Today, two duelists will go head to head for fame and glory, but today, they will also compete for a full scholarship to Greendale Duel Academy, which as many of you know is the Top Ranked Duel Academy in the state of Illinois."

As the announcer spoke, Jack stood, silently, waiting in the center of a tunnel that was located in the east corner of the arena. Jack took a deep breath and re-adjusted his Duel Disk, which he had done for the fourth time in the last five minutes.

"Now, that all the formalities are out of the way, lets meet our duelists," the announcer's words were met with more applause. "Our first competitor is the favorite to win in this tournament. He has won many tournaments throughout his career and he has destroyed all his opponents in this tournament with the help of his Six Samurais. Please help me welcome Drake Thomas!"

At the sound of his name, Drake ran out of the west tunnel. He was a slim kid with a maroon shirt, blue jeans and black tennis shoes with orange laces. He had a red, blue and gray Duel Disk that matched the one that was used in the old days of Battle City. He climbed the steps and walked over to Andrew, all the while waving to the cheering crowd.

When the cheers died down, Andrew put the microphone back up to his mouth. "And the next duelist is the underdog. He has been Drake's longtime rival for years. He may not be favored to win but his skills are nothing to laugh at. He has fought his way here and now only Drake stands in his way. He needs to rely on the strength of his Gem-Knights if he is to win. Please welcome Jack Stone!"

Jack smiled as he heard his name called. He readjusted his Duel Disk for the fifth time and he ran out of the tunnel into the arena. He walked up the steps and joined Drake and Andrew.

"Now, before we can begin the duel, we need to decide who will take the first turn and to help us decide, we are going to welcome the owner of 'Just Duel It,' Max Anderson!" the crowd cheered as a large, pungent man walked onto the stage, he wore a nice suit with a pin of his store's logo pinned to his collar. When he joined the duelists and Andrew, he spoke.

"Jack, Drake," he said, acknowledging the boys. We are going to do this the old fashioned way," he said as he took out a coin. "With a coin flip. Ready?"

Both duelists nodded. Max flipped the coin and it went into the air.

"Heads!" Jack called.

"Tails!" Drake called.

Max caught it and flipped into the back of his other hand. He revealed it and it came up heads.

"Jack! You get to decide who will get the first turn!" Andrew said into his mic.

"You can take it," Jack said to Drake.

"Sounds good to me," Drake responded.

"Then take your positions and get ready to duel!" Andrew said as Jack walked to the east side of the arena and Drake walked to the west. Andrew walked off to sit in the announcers table. Mr. Anderson went to his box seats to watch.

Both duelists looked at each other and they flipped the switch under their Duel Disks. Both of platforms on the sides came up to the front of the devise and they then both went to the left side to make 5 Monster slots and 5 Spell and Trap slots.

"Duel!"

**Drake: 8000**

**Jack: 8000**

"The first move is mine," Drake said as he fanned his hand out and added a sixth card to it. He needed a tuner if he was going to bring out his best monster. However, he had a plan.

"I'll start with a Spell Card called Six Samurai United." He set in his Spell and Trap slot and the card appeared on the field. "Now, whenever I summon a Six Samurai monster, I can place one Bushido Counter on this card. And I think I'll do this now." Drake took a card from his hand and put it on the field. "I summon Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan." A warrior in navy and yellow armor appeared as he drew his samurai sword (ATK-1800/DEF-500).

"And now, since I summoned. I get a Bushido Counter." A light blue circle with designs on it appeared in front of Six Samurai United. A red number 1 then appeared on the circle and flashed.

"Also since I have a Six Samurai monster on my field, I can Special Summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai." An old man in black robes and armor appeared on the field with his sword in between his hands and resting on the floor (ATK-2100/DEF-800).

"And once again, I get another Bushido Counter." The same circle appeared again and this time it blinked the number 2. "And now that Six Samurai United has 2 Counters, I can send the card to the graveyard to draw 2 cards." The card on the field burst into pixels as Drake drew two cards. He smiled when he saw the tuner he needed in his hand. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"About time," Jack said as he drew his card. "He didn't have the best starting hand in the world but it would definitely help him. "I'll start by summoning Gem-Knight Alexandrite." A large multi-colored jewel appeared on the field and then exploded. In the gem's place was a man with armor that heavily resembled an alexandrite (ATK-1800/DEF-1200). "Now, I'll use his effect. I can send him to the graveyard to Special Summon a Normal Gem-Knight from my deck." Alexandrite jumped into the air and turned back into the jewel that was on the field previously but the jewel began to change colors until it became a crimson gemstone. It also exploded and a knight with armor of garnet stood on the field (ATK-1900/DEF-0). "Welcome Gem-Knight Garnet."

"Next, I'll use Gem-Knight Fusion." Jack put the card into his Duel Disk and a large version of it appeared on the field. "This card acts as Polymerization from Gem-Knight monsters. So I'll fuse Garnet with Gem-Knight Sapphire in my hand to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Ruby." A knight with shining light blue armor came to the field but then was sucked into the Spell Card that was on the field with Gem-Knight Garnet. A large scarlet ruby came out of the card and then exploded like the other jewels. In its place was a tall knight in armor that glistened like a ruby, a purple cape and bearing a red staff with a blade on one end (ATK-2500/DEF-1300).

"Impressive. You managed to get your favorite monster out on the field on your first turn," Drake commented.

"And he is going to start by attacking your Grandmaster of the Six Samurai. Go, Ruby!" the Gem Knight leapt upward and raised his staff up. The blade began to burn to a red hot glow as he brought it down on the Grandmaster.

**Drake: 7600**

**Jack: 8000**

"I'll end my turn with two facedown cards and end my turn," Jack said and two cards appeared at his feet.

"My move then," Drake drew and added the card to his hand. "I'll start with Shi En's Smoke Signal. This card allows me to bring a Level 3 or lower Six Samurai monster from my deck to my hand." Drake's deck shuffled rapidly until it stopped and dispensed a card. Drake took it and showed it to Jack. I'll take Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki and I'll summon him." Drake slapped the card on this Duel Disk and a man in bronze armor appeared on the field. Two mechanical arms stuck out of his armor and each wielded a sword. With his two real hands each holding a sword, Kageki had 4 swords in total (ATK-200/DEF-2000).

"When Kageki is Normal Summoned, I can summon a Level 4 or lower Six Samurai monster so I'll bring out the Tuner monster: Kagemusha of the Six Samurai." Drake announced and a short warrior in a green cloak and bronze armor appeared and wielded a small spear (ATK-400/DEF-1800).

"Oh no…" Jack said softly to himself. He knew what was coming.

"Now, I'll tune the Level 2 Kagemusha with the Level 3 Kageki." Both warriors leapt up into the air. Kagemusha's body began to fade away until only two green orbs remained. Those orbs then aligned and expanded into green rings. Kageki then floated through these rings and his body faded away, leaving three green stars. A bright column of light shot through the rings and the stars. "I Synchro Summon the Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En!" The light faded away and a man in orange samurai armor with yellow detailing was left on the field. He had what resembled bat wings on his back and he pulled out his weapon from its sheath, revealing a samurai sword with jagged teeth (ATK-2500/DEF-1400).

Jack looked at Shi En. The very monster that has caused him so many defeats was now going head to head with Jack's most beloved monster.

"Nice move but he is no stronger than Ruby," Jack said, trying to stay confident.

"Maybe but I have something else. I activate Solidarity." The Continuous Spell appeared on the field. "Since the only monsters in my graveyard are Warriors, all Warriors I control gain 800 Attack Points." A blue energy surround Shi En and Kizan as their Attack Points rose to 3300 and 2600 respectively.

"Now, Shi En, attack Gem-Knight Ruby." The samurai took flight with his wings and charged right for Gem-Knight Ruby.

Jack sighed, he would've preferred to save this for later but he had no choice. "I'll activate my facedown: Pyroxene Fusion." The facedown card on the left flipped face-up. "This card works the same as Gem-Knight Fusion, except it is a Trap Card."

"Too bad, you won't get to use it. I use Shi En's effect. Once per turn, I can negate the use of a Spell or Trap Card." Shi En's jagged sword began to glow with a purple light. The samurai swung his sword and a wave of energy left the blade and destroyed the Trap Card.

"I knew you would do that so I'll use my other facedown: De-Fusion. I can return Gem-Knight Ruby back to the Extra Deck and Special Summon the monsters that were used to summon him so comeback Garnet and Sapphire!" Gem-Knight Garnet returned to the field and crouched down in a defensive stance (ATK-1900/DEF-0). Beside him, a knight in armor that shined like a sapphire appeared and also crouched to defend himself (ATK-0/DEF-2100).

Drake frowned. "A minor setback. Shi En, destroy Garnet." The warrior slashed the knight cleanly into two pieces.

"Kizan, destroy Sapphire!" the warrior leapt up with his sword and brought it down on the Gem-Knight.

"You're move," Drake said.

Jack the next card from his deck. He needed Gem-Knights so that he could fuse them. He needed to hold out until he had the means to defeat Shi En. Lucky, he knew how to do it.

"I'll summon Gem-Armadillo to the field." An armadillo with earth-like scales, red gems and two large air tanks on its back materialized in front of Jack (ATK-1700/DEF-500). "When he is Normal Summoned, I can add any Gem-Knight to my hand." Jack deck shuffled automatically and it dispensed Gem-Knight Obsidian and Jack added it to his hand.

"Next, I'll use the other effect of the Gem-Knight Fusion card in my Graveyard. By removing one Gem-Knight in my graveyard from play, I can add Gem-Knight Fusion back to my hand." As Jack finished, Gem-Knight Alexandrite and Gem-Knight Fusion, popped out of the Graveyard on Jack's Duel Disk. Jack put the monster in his pocket and added the Spell card to his hand.

"Now, I'll activate Gem-Knight Fusion."

_"__I could negate it with Shi En's effect,"_ Drake thought. _"But then he would just banish another Gem-Knight and get it to his hand and use it again. It would be pointless. I better save his effect."_

"I'm not going to negate, continue," Drake said.

"Alright, then. I'll fuse Gem-Armadillo with Gem-Knight Obsidian." Jack sent the two cards to his Graveyard and the monsters disappeared from the field. "I summon Gem-Knight Zirconia." A colorless gemstone floated before Jack, and it exploded into several pieces, revealing a large Gem-Knight inside with what looked like large battering rams for arms (ATK-2900/DEF-2500).

"Also, since Gem-Knight Obsidian was discarded for the fusion, I can Special Summon a Normal Gem-Knight from my Graveyard. So I'll bring back Sapphire in Defense Mode." The knight returned to the field and took its defensive position once again (ATK-0/DEF-2100).

"Now, Zirconia, attack Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan!" The Gem-Knight pulled one of its arms back and charged right for the warrior. When he was mere feet from him, he brought it massive arm up and then back down unto the warrior.

**Drake: 7300**

**Jack: 8000**

"Not a bad move but Zirconia will be going down on my turn," Drake said.

"Well, let's see what you got," Jack said. "I'll just set this and I'll end my turn." Jack set the last card in his hand in his Duel Disk and one large card appeared at his feet.

Drake drew his card. And took a good look at his options. He needed only one more card to ensure victory in this duel. Unfortunately, he didn't possess it. But he did have something that could help him in ending this duel.

"I'll summon the Six Samurai – Zanji." A warrior in orange and black armor came to the field and gave a quick swing of his spear (ATK-1800/DEF-1300). Blue energy from Solidarity began to surround Zanji as his Attack Points rose to 2600.

"Zanji, wipe out Sapphire again, will you?" Drake asked as his warrior charged and ran the Gem-Knight through with his spear.

"Shi En, your turn. Time to do some damage." Shi En took flight once again and slashed Gem-Knight Zirconia into several pieces.

**Drake: 7300**

**Jack: 7700**

Jack stood up straight. He took a hit but he had a plan for taking out that Shi En.

"I end my turn," Drake said.

Jack drew, he just needed a Spell or a Trap Card. He looked at the card and immediately set in his Spell and Trap zone. "I'll set this and I'll also remove Gem-Knight Obsidian from play to get Gem-Knight Fusion back to my hand." And that'll do it."

"You're top decking, that will only get you so far." Drake drew the top card from his deck and added it to his hand. He sighed as it wasn't the card that he needed. "If you have no monsters to defend you, then I'll make this quick. "Shi En, attack directly."

_"__First to get rid of Shi En's effect," _Jack thought. "I'll activate Raigeki Break. I'll discard Gem-Knight Fusion to destroy Shi En." Jack said as a bolt of lightning came down from the sky towards Shi En.

"I'll use Shi En's effect to negate Raigeki Break." The purple energy began to build up in Shi En's sword again. The samurai used it and fired his own beam of energy from it that countered the lightning bolt. The lightning died down and Shi En continued his attack.

"Raigeki Break was a decoy. I activate Fragment Fusion." Jack said as the last facedown on Jack's field came up. "With this, I can remove from play the monsters that are used in a Fusion Summon from my Graveyard and Special Summon that monster. So I'll remove Sapphire and Garnet to summon Gem-Knight Aquamarine!" The blue and red gems appeared on the field and immediately got sucked into the Trap Card. A shining, sky blue jewel came out of the card and it burst into shards, revealing a Gem-Knight in blue armor and dark cape and a buckler over his right arm. He put his buckler up for defense (ATK-1400/DEF-2600).

Drake sighed. He knew that when Aquamarine was sent to the Graveyard, Jack could return one monster on the field back to his hand. Although, he couldn't just leave Aquamarine on the field. Fragment Fusion's effect would destroy Aquamarine when he would end his turn. There would be no way of stopping what was about to come. He might as well get some damage off. "Shi En, attack Aquamarine," Drake shouted and the samurai continued his attack. Aquamarine used his buckler as a shield against the incoming weapon. They locked but Shi En was too powerful, as the aquamarine of the buckler began to crack. The weapon shattered and Gem-Knight Aquamarine exploded into pixels.

"As you know, Aquamarine has a neat effect when he is destroyed." The shards of Aquamarine's buckler began to come together to reform the weapon. "When Aquamarine is destroyed, I can make you return a monster to your hand or, in this case, your Extra Deck. Say goodbye to Shi En." When the buckler was whole, it launched itself at Shi En and the monster was launched back at Drake, who put Shi En back in his Extra Deck.

"But it is still my Battle Phase so go, Zanji. Attack directly." The samurai charge at Jack and ran his spear through the duelist.

**Drake: 7300**

**Jack: 5100**

Jack took in a deep breath. "What else you got?"

"That's all for this turn," Drake said as his samurai returned to his spot on the field.

"Then, get ready," Jack took his card and took a good look at it. He might have just saved himself in this duel. "I'll start by removing Gem-Knight Zirconia from play to get Gem-Knight Fusion back to my hand." Jack's Duel Disk spit out the two cards. "Next, I'll activate D. D. R. – Different Dimension Reincarnation. With this, all I have to do is discard a card," Jack said as he sent Gem-Knight Fusion back to the Graveyard. "And now, I get to summon a monster that I removed from play so, rise Gem-Knight Zirconia." The juggernaut of a Gem-Knight returned to the field and smashed his battering rams into each other for dramatic effect (ATK-2900/DEF-2500).

"Now, Zirconia, destroy Zanji," Jack said as he warrior charged and smashed the warrior into tiny pixels.

**Drake: 7000**

**Jack: 5100**

"Not bad, Jack," Drake commented as he drew his card and added it to his hand. After taking a minute to think about his move, he took a card from his hand. "Since you control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Elder of the Six Samurai to the field, in Defense Mode." Drake put the card on his Duel Disk and a small box with mechanical legs materialized, revealing an elderly man sitting in the box. Crossbows were also mounted on the sides. The curtains on the box then closed and the box rested on the ground (ATK-400/DEF-0).

"I'll set two cards and end my turn," Drake said. _"I may have to take a hit but I can do this."_

Jack looked at his new card. Most likely, Drake was aiming to summon Shien again and top decking didn't give Jack too many options. Although, if he was going to have a good time to strike, it would be now. "I'll summon out a second Gem-Armadillo." The gem-embedded mammal came out of the ground stood beside Zirconia (ATK-1700/DEF-500). "I'll use his effect to bring another Gem-Knight Alexandrite to my hand." Jack said as his Duel Disk dispensed the card.

"Ok, Gem-Armadillo, attack the elder," Jack shouted and Gem-Armadillo tucked his legs up close to his belly. A soft his could be hear before the gas in the tanks of Gem-Armadillo let off the air inside and propelling the mammal right for the elder. The collision smashed through the curtains and Gem-Armadillo's claws put an end to the elder.

"Zirconia, your turn." The massive Gem-Knight smashed his arms into Drake, dealing a large blow.

**Drake: 4100**

**Jack: 5100**

"I'll end my turn there," Jack said as his monster returned to his side.

Drake drew his card without a word and got right down to business. "I'll activate Double-Edged Sword Technique," Drake said as the facedown card to his far left flipped up for all to see. "With this, I get to Special Summon two Six Samurai monsters from my Graveyard, but they are destroyed at the End Phase and I'll take damage equal to their Attack Points."

Jack nodded to himself. He had dueled Drake enough times to know what he was going to do.

"I'll bring back Kagemusha of the Six Samurai and Elder of the Six Samurai," Drake announced as the two warriors rose up from the ground. Kagemusha stood tall with his spear in hand (ATK-400/DEF-1800) and Elder of the Six Samurai primed the crossbows on his vehicle (ATK-400/DEF-0).

"You're going to bring back Shi En, aren't you?" Jack said.

"Yes, I am but not quite yet," Drake said. Jack looked at him with confusion.

"I got a new card since you and I last dueled," Drake said. "Since I have two Six Samurai monsters on my side of the field, I can Special Summon this warrior. I summon Great Shogun Shi En!" Jack looked to Drake's left as a black hole in the ground opened up, surrounded by purple fire. Jack said the design of a samurai helmet come out of the hole, followed by a head and the rest of the body. The samurai wore crimson armor, a black cape and held a samurai sword in his right hand (ATK-2500/DEF-2400). Jack was most crept out by the glowing red eyes from under his helmet. Blue energy surround the warrior as his Attack Points rose to 3300 from Solidarity.

"Now, I'll tune Kagemusha and Elder together to bring back Shi En!" Kagemusha turned into two rings once again and Elder of the Six Samurai faded away, leaving three stars. The stars aligned inside the rings and blinding light shot through it all. The Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En stood on the field with his sword already drawn (ATK-2500/DEF-1400). Soldiarity then boosted him up to 3300 Attack Points as well.

"Time to strike," Kyle said. "Shi En, attack Zirconia." The samurai flew into the air once again and he brought his sword down on the knight, shattering the gemstones on him.

**Drake: 4100**

**Jack: 4700**

"Great Shogun Shi En, attack Gem-Armadillo," the sinister warrior smiled as he sunk into the ground, leaving a large black shadow. The shadow quickly moved toward the stone mammal and stopped behind it. The shogun rose from the shadow and cut Gem-Armadillo cleanly in two.

**Drake: 4100**

**Jack: 3100**

He then sunk back into his shadow and resumed his place on the field.

"That's it for this turn." Kyle extended his hand towards Jack.

"Then get ready." Jack drew his card and looked at the two cards. The situation didn't give him many options. There was only one thing that he could do.

"I'll summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite." The clear gem with tints of different colors in it returned to the field and burst, revealing the knight with armor similar to the jewel (ATK-1800/DEF-1200). "Now, I'll use his effect, sending him to the graveyard to Special Summon Gem-Knight Crystal." The knight returned to the gemstone that it was in previously and the tints of other colors began to vanish from the stone until it became totally clear. The crystal exploded and a knight in silver armor landed on the field. Clear, brilliant, crystals covered his armor (ATK-2450/DEF-1950).

"That's all I can do," Jack said.

Drake took his card. "You should've put your monster in Defense Mode. It looks like this duel will end here. Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En, destroy Jack's knight." The samurai flew across the field, making a beeline right for Gem-Knight Crystal.

"I should let you know that I have a trick up my sleeve too. I discard Gem-Merchant from my hand," Jack shouted as he sent the last card in his hand to the Graveyard.

"A monster effect? Shi En can't negate that," Drake said in shock.

"You're right, and now you're going to pay for it." Before Jack, a small, robot-like creature appeared on the field. A sky-blue pod made up its body with two white mechanical arms on the sides. Its face was concealed by a sombrero but two glowing yellow eyes peeked out from under the brim. "When a Normal Earth monster that I control is attacking or is attacked, I can send Gem-Merchant from my hand to my Graveyard to give my monster an extra 1000 Attack Points."

"But that will make him stronger than Shi En," Drake replied.

"That's the idea." Gem-Merchant waved his hands and shiny glitter began to come from them. The glitter began to gather in front of Gem-Merchant and they all came together to make a diamond sword. The weapon floated over to Gem-Knight Crystal who took with without a second thought. Crystal's Attack Points rose to 3450 and he ran towards Shi En and clashed swords with the samurai. The swords were locked with each other until the metal on Shi En's sword began to crack. The hardness of diamond overpowered the steel weapon and shattered the blade as Shi En exploded into pixels.

**Drake: 3950**

**Jack: 3100**

Drake sighed at the destruction of his monster. His attention was swayed by the fans in the crowds cheering for Jack. Drake looked back at Jack.

"You'll pay for that," he shouted.

"Drake, I've dueled you many times. And in that time, I have almost always lost to that lockdown technique. Great Shogun Shi En's ability only lets me use one Spell or Trap card per turn but if you have Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En out then you can just negate that Spell or Trap Card. That lockdown method that you use totally prevents me from using Spell and Trap Cards. But I found a way to break through it.

Drake gave another sigh. Nothing that he had could help him. ""I'll end my turn."

At Drake's words, Ge-Knight Crystal's sword shattered, lowering Crystal's Attack Points back down to 2450.

Jack drew for the beginning of his turn. He would still have to remain defensive if he wanted to win. "I'll set this card facedown." The card appeared just to Jack's far left. "I'll also change Crystal to Defense Mode." The knight crouched over and crossed his arms to defend itself. "I end my turn."

Drake need a monster, then he could destroy Crystal and wipe out the remainder of Jack's Life Points. Unfortunately, he drew a Spell Card but this Spell Card could still help him.

"I activate One Day of Peace. We both draw a card and neither of us can take damage until the end of your turn." Both players drew their card.

"I'll summon Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan." A second samurai rose form the ground, armed with his sword (ATK-1800/DEF-500). Solidarity the boosted his Attack Points to 2500.

"Great Shogun, destroy Gem-Knight Crystal." The warrior faded to the shadows and reappeared behind Crystal. He then proceeded to run his sword through the warrior.

Thanks to One Day of Peace, attacking with Kizan would do nothing. "That's it," Drake said.

Jack drew his card. And he smiled at what he got. "It must be my lucky day."

"Don't jinx it," Drake responded.

"I'll start by activating my facedown card, Common Charity. With this, I draw two cards and I banish one Normal Monster in my hand." Jack drew two cards and looked through his hand. "I'll banish Gem-Knight Amber from my hand." Jack put the card in his pocket and moved on with his turn.

"I'll remove Gem-Knight Alexandrite from play to bring Gem-Knight Fusion back to my hand." Both cards were dispensed from Jack's Graveyard. "Now, I'll activate Gem-Knight Fusion to fuse Gem-Knight Garnet and Gem-Knight Alexandrite to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Ruby." Both Gem-Knights appeared on the field and were sucked into the vortex. The ruby armor-covered Knight stepped out once again and swung his staff (ATK-2500/DEF-1300).

"He still won't defeat my monsters," Drake said.

"I know which is why I am glad that I have this." Jack set the last card in his hand in a Spell and Trap zone. "I activate Fusion Weapon." A claw-shaped cannon appeared in front of Gem-Knight Ruby. "Since Ruby is a Level 6 Fusion Monster, this card gives him an extra 1500 Attack Points." Gem-Knight Ruby spun his staff around and forced the blade into the ground so that the staff stood upright on its own. Then he reached out and took the cannon. His Attack Points rose to 4000.

"Now, go Ruby. Destroy the Great Shogun Shi En," Jack commanded. Ruby took aim and charged up his weapon. A large blast of energy the color of Ruby's armor was fired from it and burned a hole right through the samurai.

"Thanks to One Day of Peace still in effect, I don't take any damage," Drake explained.

"Just wait until my next turn," Jack said with great confidence. "I'll end my turn there."

Drake drew his card and look at it. He smiled. This would finish Jack. "I'll summon Legendary Six Samurai Enishi to the field." A warrior in green armor bearing a sword stood next to his fellow samurai (ATK-1700/DEF-700). The blue power of Solidarity then strengthened Enishi, raising his Attack Points to 2500.

"I'll use Enishi's effect, banishing Elder of the Six Samurai and Grandmaster of the Six Samurai from my Graveyard to return Ruby to your Extra Deck." Ruby turned into a ball of yellow light that floated back to Jack.

"No! Ruby!" Jack shouted.

"Now, I'll Overlay my two Level 4 monsters and by constructing the Overlay Network and I use it to Xyz Summon Shadow of the Six Samurai – Shi En!" both of Drake's samurai turned into light and were taken into a vortex. Out if the vortex, a ghastly man stepped out. Bronze armor covered his arms and legs and a purple coat covered his torso. He looked right at Jack with lifeless solid black eyes (ATK-2500/DEF-400). "Solidarity then powered him up to 3300 Attack Points.

"Behold, Jack, the risen Shi En, and with no cards on your field, he will finish you. Shadow of the Six Samurai, attack."

**Drake: 3950**

**Jack: 0**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Drake Thomas is this year's Just Duel It Champion!" Andrew shouted through his microphone. The stands came alive with the cheers. Drake's monster faded away and Drake waved to the fans cheering his name.

Jack took his cards from his Graveyard and the ones that were in his pocket. He put them back in their respective decks and he collapsed his Duel Disk. By this point, local reporters had begun to crowd around Drake, asking him questions.

Jack gave a heavy sigh. "There goes my one shot." He turned and left the arena through the tunnel from which he entered. Walking through the halls, he hung his head low, deep with regret. His mind ran through the duel that he just had, think of something that he could've done differently that could've helped him win. For most of the duel, Drake's monsters overpowered Jack's in terms of Attack Points. It was all because of Solidarity. Jack could've use Prismaura's effect to destroy Solidarity and Drake's advantage would've been gone.

Rage began to boil within Jack. He clenched his left fist and slammed it against the blank wall to his left. He could've won. He could've beat Drake and gotten the chance to go to Greendale Duel Academy. But that opportunity was gone now.

Jack shut his eyes. He could feel tears coming up which only made his eyes close tighter. Jack hated crying in public. He wiped his eyes and continued walking. Jack emerged into the main lobby of the arena and he started making his way for the door.

"Excuse me," a female voice called.

Jack turned around. The only other person in the room was a young girl that only looked a year or two older than Jack. She wore a forest green business suit and a hair bow to match.

"You're Jack Stone, aren't you?" she asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah,"

"I just want to say, I thought you had a great duel," she smiled and walked down the hall that Jack just came out of.

The girl's compliment brought a slight smile to Jack's face. He was still upset that he lost but maybe things wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
